


Aftermath

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Mention of Mind Control, Mention of canon attempts on one characters life by another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Richie and Duncan talk about things.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Aftermath

He watched seated on a bench as Mac was walked into the churchyard by Amanda. Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod didn’t look like himself at all. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d looked that bad when he’d first had to face what Cassandra had done to him. “You look like shit Mac,” He said attempting some levity.

“Richie,” his former teacher said and then sat down looking uncomfortable. Amanda quickly excused herself leaving the two of them alone. He waited ignoring the uncomfortable silence he wasn’t going to make the first move the ball was in Mac’s court this time. “I want to believe it’s you but I still remember killing you.” Mac finally said after a while.

“So do I Mac,” He admitted. “Well not dying but you swinging at my neck.” He ignored the old anger and feelings of betrayal now wasn’t the time to talk to Mac about that. He could tell Mac wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he decided to throw him a bone. “Have you talked to Connor yet?”

“Yes, it was good to find out he’s alive and all that trouble with Kell never happened,” the highlander said. “After talking with him those memories are fading away and I can remember that I was actually just sitting with Cassandra in the middle of no where.” He knew what was coming next. “The memory of the race track isn’t fading and I can see you, can you explain that?”

He could tell that Mac was desperate to believe it was really him. “Isobel thinks it’s because that was the first time Cassandra was using Anansi’s powers.” He said calmly. “She thinks Cassandra put more power into the fake memories than she needed so they will linger longer.” He wasn’t going to tell the older immortal any of the other possible theories Isobel had proposed.

“So it will just take time,” Mac said sounding relieved. “I look forward to putting his behind us.” That sounded incredibly rehearsed and kind of pissed him off. He knew from personal experience that this had to be awkward for Mac since he just found out he’d spent the last three years living a lie but it still pissed him off.

“I don’t know if we can put it behind us Mac,” he said letting his anger show. “You came for my head for a third time.” He saw Mac flinch. “Every time someone or something misses with your head you seem to decide my head is good target.” He saw Mac look down looking like a kicked dog it wasn’t the reaction he expected. “Fact is Mac I don’t think we can be friends anymore at least not now.”

“I’m sorry Richie,” Mac said and got up. He reached out quickly and snagged his arm. “I though you’d said all you need to say?” He pushed his annoyance away at Mac deciding on a course of action and making the situation all about him.

“No, I haven’t,” He said and Mac nodded and sat back down on the bench. “Fact is Mac I want things to go back to how they used to be but frankly that can’t happen until you deal with what Cassandra put you through and figure out why you keep going for my head.” He shook his head. “I also have to deal with what Cassandra did to me and figure out if I’m still the same Richie Ryan I was before she decided I’d make a good back up plan.”

He could see Mac thinking about what he’d said. “Where will you go?” He was glad Mac wasn’t offering to try to help him figure things out. He wondered how hard it was for Mac not to but in like he would have three years ago.

“I dunno, I’m thinking about Hawaii or Australia maybe learn to surf,” He said picking the first idea that came into his head. “I’ll keep in touch with Joe and Amanda.” He saw the slightly hurt look in Mac’s eyes. “And I’ll write and phone occasionally I think we need a couple of years away from each other for a while.”

Mac nodded and looked over at the Church. “At times like this I wish Darius was still here.” He nodded in agreement. Darius would have been a great help. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” He should have known Mac wouldn’t be able to resist saying that.

“Same goes for you,” He said knowing Mac would never call him for help. “Any idea on how your going to work through what Cassandra did?” He asked curious because if Mac was just going to deal with it on his own he was never coming back around him.

“I haven’t decided yet,” his former teacher said. “There is an immortal monk in Tibet that Marcus Constantine recommended who supposedly has experience with similar situations.” He just nodded. “I plan to discuss it with Methos and see if he knows anything about the monk’s history.”

“Sounds like a plan,” He said as he got to his feet. “I’ll see you in a couple of years Mac.” He saw the older immortal start. “Good luck and try to keep your head.” He wondered how Mac took it because he meant it both ways.

“Good bye Richie,” Mac said from where he was still sitting on the bench. “I hope to see you again on better terms soon.” He nodded and walked off. He saw Amanda hurrying over to Duncan so he headed off to plan his own future.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
